Forever And Always
by ThisLoveIsOurs
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy fell in love with one of his worst enemies? This is the short story of their love and it's tragic ending. DM/OC


**A/N: Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted or updated a story but I have just been working on another story that will probably never be published on here ^.^ x well, here is my version of a plotline which has been used quite a bit, and I hope you like it so much that you review? Thanks! **

**^.^ xx **

''_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you,'' __**Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone.**_

As the raindrops fell upon the cemetery, a tall lone figure made its way to a large tombstone with an angel gracing the top. Stopping directly in front of it, the figure lowered its hood to read the heartbreaking words that were engraved on the smooth stone:

' ''_**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope,**_

_**You won't find heart and soul in the stars,**_

_**You can break everything down to chemicals, **_

_**But you can't explain a love like ours,''**_

_Here lies Destiny Cloe Terrance, _

_A brave and noble young woman who was everyone's little beacon of light,_

_Through the darkest times of our lives, _

_May she rest in peace and smile upon all that she loved.'_

Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, Draco Malfoy laid a single pink rose in the hand of the angel. Upon the floor were dozens of bouquets, all with various flowers arranged in pretty patterns, but none were right. He noticed that no one had ever bothered to lay her favourite flower down: a bright pink rose. Allowing himself to break down, Draco recalled memories of his first and only love who had been snatched away from him so soon.

_It was at the end of his 2__nd__ year that Draco realised he liked her. Destiny and Draco had been worst enemies, constantly at each other's throats. It was a sunny summer day, and once again Draco and Destiny were having a full on screaming match. _

'_How dare you call her that!' Destiny shouted, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. _

'_That's what she is! Granger is nothing but a know-it-all slut who can barely tell the difference between a broom and a cauldron!' Draco sneered, glaring at Hermione. That seemed to be the last straw for Destiny. Dropping her wand, she pulled back her hand and slapped Draco hard across the face. Shocked, Hermione, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry and Ron all stood there for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Draco and Destiny just stood there, glaring venomously at each other. It was when their eyes met that Draco's heart began to beat faster. He noticed that her eyes were turning a steely grey, emotions flicking through them, each as easy to read as a book: anger, frustration and happiness. Blaise soon broke their eye contact by slapping Draco hard on the back, still chuckling about the slap. Stalking off down the corridor, Draco all but sneered at Potter, Weasley and Granger. Later that night, the young Draco dreamt of those bright blue orbs looking at him with nothing but love shining in them._

_It was two years later that Draco realised how beautiful Destiny Terrance really was. It was the Yule Ball, and throughout that night, he had seen many pretty girls; hell, he even noticed that Granger was looking incredibly attractive that evening. He was just about to leave the Entrance Hall when he saw her gracefully descending the stairs. The dress she was wearing was a sky blue, with a long, slightly poofed out skirt. The bodice was almost corset like in its tightness, sparkling gems laying in a flower pattern on the stomach. The top of the dress was strapless, with the bust covered in a layer of netting. Her long caramel coloured hair was curled and shiny; her eyes were expressively outlined with eyeliner and mascara, her makeup natural and radiant. When she realised that almost every eye was on her, she gave a small smile, showing her white teeth. Stopping next to her date, she accepted his arm, not noticing the look that Draco had given him as he realised just how jealous he was that her date had her instead of him. Soon after, he realised that it was one of her best friends who had taken her; the gay one called David. Throughout the night though, she danced with various people from all the different schools, and even Draco himself managed to steal a few dances from her. Just those dances made him the happiest boy in the school, for he noticed that she didn't seem to mind dancing with him. This gave him some hope that she liked him, whether it be only as friends or more. Either way, it gave him hope. _

_It was in their 6__th __year that he realised that he was head over heels in love with her. Even though he knew that he was faced with the task of killing Dumbledore, he realised that even when he was having a horrible day, when he saw her face everything just got better, no matter how bad things were at that time. She seemed to accept him now, even though he still insulted her friends, she only retaliated to protect them, as she didn't seem to care when he was mocking her. He enjoyed having arguments with her, because that was when he felt most alive. He knew that he was one of the only guys in the school who knew how to push her buttons without making her want to murder them; the only other boy who knew was David, but that was understandable. When everything had gotten too much for him to bear, one lunchtime he had just gotten up and left, leaving all his friends in shock. He ran to the boys bathroom, not watching where he was going. Moaning Myrtle was there, trying to comfort him, but to no avail. That's when he felt her slender arms wrap themselves around his waist and her signature scent of strawberries fill his nostrils. Stiffening slightly, Draco took a moment to register that it was _Destiny_ who was comforting him, the girl who was supposed to hate him, but only just about tolerated him. Turning around, Draco leant down and sobbed into Destiny's shoulder, hugging her back tightly. His knees soon went, causing him to fall to the floor, dragging Destiny with him. So that's where they spent the rest of the day; in each other's arms, both comforting each other without realising it. _

_It was finally in the Final Battle that the two showed their true feeling for one another. Most people's wands had been lost in this part of the castle, and people were fighting the old fashioned Muggle way; with fists. Destiny and Draco were arguing, effectively stopping the physical fighting between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. _

'_Why are you even here? I would have expected you to be hiding behind your good for nothing father!' Destiny shouted, finally whirling around to face Draco as he followed her, firing insults at her. _

'_Ha! I should be asking you that! Shouldn't you be trying to fuck every guy here? I mean, that IS what Essex Girls typically do, isn't it?' Draco retorted, his eyes blazing. That was the last straw for Destiny. Mustering up all of her strength, she punched Draco hard in the jaw. Seeing his head jerk back, most of the Death Eaters were more than willing to fight with Draco, but he wasn't having any of it. Signalling them to back off, Draco slammed his hands either side of Destiny as she backed into the wall. _

'_You shouldn't have done that,' he growled. _

'_And why not?' Destiny sneered, hate flooding into her eyes. _

'_Because you don't know who you're messing with,'_

'_Really? I know that you're a pansy-arsed momma's boy who has his head so far up his bloody arse that he wouldn't be able to tell a slap if it hit him in the bloody face!' By now everyone was so quiet that it seemed like the world was holding its breath. _

'_Is that so?' Draco stance grew rigid, making his tall frame of 6'4 tower over Destiny's 5'7 physique. _

'_Yeah. Wanna check?' and without warning, Destiny's hand shot up and slapped him hard across the face, causing his left cheek to flare up violently. Growling deep in his throat, Draco grabbed Destiny's wrists and slammed her hard against the wall, causing her to cry out and effectively pinning her between the hard wall and his toned body. _

'_I told you not to test me.' _

'_And yet I did. What are you gonna do about it?' _

_Without warning, Draco kissed her. She was stunned for a moment before she started kissing him back, pouring all of her hate, love and passion into the kiss. That had to be one of the best moments of his life. _

_But then he remembered the day she died. It was in the middle of a Muggle street when the Death Eaters attacked. When the Order arrived, chaos erupted even more. It was almost like the end of the world. When Destiny and Draco finally arrived, they were almost torn apart by the crowds. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she smiled at him encouragingly before disappearing in the chaos to aid her friends. Attempting to follow her was not easy, what with all the spells flying and people running. That's when they all learned that the Death Eaters had learned how to drive. From down the street, both Draco and Destiny heard Molly shriek that they had taken Ginny. Seeing the car speeding towards them, Destiny took a deep breath just as the car was feet away. Dashing into the road, Destiny was hit hard. Becoming a crumpled heap on the floor, Destiny's breathing was ragged and fast. Draco, who had been running towards her froze, the images of her being hit replaying in his head. Over and over again he saw her petite body slamming against the windscreen, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces, the metal bruising and breaking her smooth skin, and the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he saw Draco's expression. Rolling over, Destiny clutched her ribs just as Lucius got out of the car, oblivious to the fact that Ginny was escaping. He had his own mission to complete. Kicking Destiny hard in her stomach, Lucius laughed as he heard her pained cry. Pushing her onto her stomach, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Destiny seemed to realise that she wasn't going to make it, because when she spotted Draco, Destiny mouthed the words that would stay with him forever:_

'_I love you,' just as the killing curse was uttered. Closing her eyes for the last time, Destiny's body became relaxed and peaceful, the look of pain gone from her face. Sprinting over to her body, Draco took her in his arms and wept. The Death Eaters had long been captured by the Ministry, and Ginny was safe, but at a terrible price. Two weeks later it was Destiny's funeral. That was the day they were supposed to get married, but it would never be. _

Twisting his engagement ring around his necklace, Draco started to get up, but fell down as an excruciating pain racked his body. Gasping, Draco clutched his side where a single bullet hole lay. Coughing, Draco managed to look behind him to see his shooter, and shock came across his face as he saw who it was. As darkness filled his vision, Draco thought one last thought before letting himself go,

'_At least I'll be with her now, forever and always,'_

Sighing, the figure watched as her ex-lover became a bloody heap on the floor. Pushing back her own hood, Pansy Parkinson laid a single black rose in between Draco and the grave. Whirling around, Pansy left the graveyard, thinking about what could have been if she was like Destiny.

**A/N: Well there's the story! I hope you liked it! And just for the record, I do not own ANYTHING in this story other than Destiny and the plot. Also I am not being mean to Essex Girls, as I am one myself, but I am just making Draco think that that is what the typical Essex Girl is like, which they're NOT. Now that my rant is over, I hope you review this story, and I would like criticism, but not any horrible or rude flames please. Thanks! :') xx**


End file.
